


12 Second

by Alien_jeruk



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Dua belas detik yang abadi.





	12 Second

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated for Munakata Ren Birthday.

Suara deburan ombak terdengar. Langit biru muda yang kosong, garis cakrawala lurus di kejauhan. Cuitan burung layang-layang putih serta Nozomu dan Ren yang berlarian kecil pada tepi pantai. 

 

Kaos putih basah oleh keringat, rambut yang terkibas oleh angin juga napas pendek terengah-engah setelah berkejaran selama sepuluh menit penuh berseling dengan senda gurau penuh tawa. Berakhir dengan Ren yang menyerah terlebih dulu untuk berlari dan akhirnya menjadi sasaran tabrakan sepihak dari Nozomu yang tak fokus pada apa yang ada di depannya. 

 

Bando putih yang tersemat pada helaian cokelat pun berpindah ke surai kelabu sebagai ganti maaf yang tak sempat terucap dari Nozomu. Serpihan cahaya matahari menjadi latar belakang mereka berdua.

 

Jarak diantara wajah mereka tak lebih dari dua jengkal. Jelas tercermin dalam iris cokelat Nozomu sosok Ren. Tentang poni lepek nan basah yang ujungnya menempel pada pelipis Ren, juga butiran keringat yang berkilau pada dahinya. Sepasang mata sewarna langit di atas sana dan juga bibir yang sedikit terbuka ikut membantu mengeluarkan karbondioksida. Jernih tanpa penghalang apapun. Rasanya ia jadi ingin mencubit pipi milik si kelabu saat itu juga.

 

Dari sisi Ren pun sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda. Walau ia harus sedikit mendongak, ya cuma sedikit tapi tetap saja ia harus mendongak untuk bisa memandang garis wajah yang ternyata cukup jelas itu. Bibir bawah Nozomu yang agak mengerucut kecil dan juga helai bulu matanya lurus. Tak lupa rambut depannya yang terjuntai bebas hingga menyentuh seklera. Ah tiba-tiba malu mengamati detail wajah seseorang yang dekat dengannya saat ini.

.

.

.

 

"Ren,"

 

Alis si kelabu terangkat menanggapi namanya disebut.

 

"Aku akan memberikan sebuah permata yang paling indah di dunia ini."

 

Mata Ren menyipit, kepalanya miring sedikit ke arah kiri sementara ekspresinya tak terheran. Nozomu sendiri mulai tersenyum lebar seperti yang biasa lalu menarik kedua tangan Ren dan berjalan ke arah Tetrapod yang berada jauh dari birai.

 

Seandainya Ren sadar bahwa jarak diantara mereka sudah tak lagi lebih dari sejengkal. Di bawah mentari yang semakin meninggi, bayangan mulai memendek mendekati kaki. Daun kelapa bergoyang bersama angin.

 

"Makanya itu, ayo tutup matamu dulu."

 

Tanpa komando Ren patuh dan memejamkan mata dan tak curiga nada perintah Nozomu yang kali ini terdengar nakal. Tanpa terkendali mengajak cinta musim panas yang akhirnya tiba.

.

.

.

 

Dua belas detik yang bercahaya. Bibir yang saling bersentuhan itu adalah permata paling indah.

 

"Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu melindungimu, Ren." ucap Nozomu begitu ia selesai menyisakan jarak seujung jari dari Ren. 

 

Dengan dada yang bergemuruh, rasa panas yang terasa sangat luar biasa dan juga luapan rasa gatal dan geli dari dalam perutnya sontak membuat Ren merasa tak ingin membuka matanya barang sedetikpun kemudian. Napasnya mulai berat, dan pening yang menyergap.  
Batinnya berteriak kencang untuk jangan membuka mata. Jangan. Pokoknya jangan. 

 

Namun otaknya berbuat lain, sepasang biru itu terbuka dan Nozomu yang mengalihkan pandangan ke arah laut tak menutupi betapa merah pipi itu hingga ke telinganya. Bukannya justru ia yang harus malu saat ini? Kenapa malah pihak yang menciumnya yang malu? Heh.

 

.

.

.

 

Dari manakah Ren tahu dua belas detik itu? Dua belas detik hingga saat ia harus membuka mata, berapakah waktu yang standar untuk berciuman?

 

Fondasi tetrapod yang ditempeli kerang. Sembari menarik ujung kaos Nozomu hanya untuk membuat si empunya berbalik memandangnya lagi, usaha Ren kali ini berhasil. Bertukar pandangan menyenangkan. Membuat Ren berpikir kenapa ia tadi hampir menolak untuk tak membangkang dengan tetap membuka mata, mengapa? Hanya untuk mengerjai Nozomu dan mengamati bagaimanakah ekspresinya saat melakukan itu?

 

Dua belas detik yang abadi.

 

Memori akan rasa asin yang menempel, seperti menjilat permen yang baru dibuka dari bungkusnya. Namun tak dingin dan sedikit menyalurkan getaran aneh. Tak terdefinisi seperti apa, apakah seperti tersengat listrik statis dari batterai atau tersentuh sendok panas bekas karamel dilelehkan. 

 

"Kita tak bisa kembali jadi teman, kan?"

 

"Hm...huum." 

 

"...!," dan sebuah tamparan kecil mendarat tepat pada lengan Nozomu kemudian.

 

Nozomu berpikir apakah tadi ia sudah berhasil melakukan hal romantis, mengingat kata seseorang hal itu akan berhasil jika sampai membuat seseorang yang ia sukai sampai terdiam beberapa saat. Ia lupa menghitung angkanya tadi saat Ren masih terdiam dengan mata yang terpejam setelah ia cium. Tentang betapa berkilaunya bibir Ren seperti berlian yang terpapar sinar. Dan angin laut yang berhembus.

 

Ah sudahlah tak perlu ia pikirkan, yang penting ia sudah berhasil bukan. Dan sekarang giliran misi selanjutnya. 

 

Tangannya kembali mendekap kedua sisi pipi Ren, ujung jemarinya sampai ke telinga si kelabu dan kembali mendekatkan jarak. Kali ini memandang fokus pada dua mata Ren dan kemudian...

 

Mencubit pipi Ren sampai puas kemudian tertawa hingga pegal.

.

.

.

 

Tepat sepuluh meter dari mereka berada, dari sisi lebih jauh garis batas ombak berjalan. Tiga orang lain terdiam dalam mimik tak terduga. Bahkan gelas-gelas jus dalam gelas mereka teracuhkan begitu saja. 

 

Sampai yang bersurai hitam berdiri dan masih memandang dua sosok di ujung daratan sisi lainnya dengan terkejut. 

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Once again. Hapibaaa Renkyun. All my luvv just for you.


End file.
